Good Morning
by MakoRain
Summary: Waking up together every day made mornings the best part of his day. Cloti oneshot.


A/N: After a few unhappy fics, I decided it was time to cheer you up with a classic piece of fluff. I was going to add some deeper meaning to this little oneshot but I don't want to mess with a good thing, it has enough in it to bring a smile to my face and that's all I needed. I hope it does for you, too. R&R always appreciated

Disclaimer: I own nothing FFVII. Theme song: "Won't Stop" by OneRepublic

"Good Morning"

By MakoRain

The room was filled with a soft glow of the sun hidden behind the shades and silently still, all except for her steady breathing. He could feel her chest rise and fall with each exhale, lifting his arm as it lay draped across her stomach. Her hair tickled his face but he didn't mind, instead leaning closer to breathe in deep her scent into his senses. Cloud quietly rest his head on his hand, leaning over the sleeping beauty before him as he snuggled her closer, careful not to wake her.

Tifa's face was aglow as she was off in dreamland and it was moments like these that he appreciated her most. Of course he loved her awake with her shining eyes turned on him but he loved her most when she was like this, her eyes closed making her more vulnerable. Here, she couldn't willingly show her feelings of hope or sadness or hurt or glee.

The smile on her face now said it all and rivaled his own, hurting his cheeks with how much he'd been smiling lately. His face was not used to it and that made him chuckle, shaking the mattress beneath them and he quickly stopped, not wanting to wake her just yet.

Carefully, he let his fingers trail down her bare arm, finger tips tingling with the touch as he reached her wrist then trailed back up to her shoulder, moving some stray locks of her deep mahogany tresses away from her serene face. His lips barely grazed her cheek with a chaste kiss but he felt her stir and couldn't help pressing his smile into the curve of her neck.

She sighed in her sleep and his smile broadened, his kisses still gently pressing against her skin, sweetly savoring her taste with a flick of his tongue. Her giggles let him know she was finally awake even though she didn't turn in his arms, happy to let him continue his sensual assault. He could never deny her anything as his mouth burned a trail of kisses up along her jaw to her ear, nibbling gently until she couldn't stop squirming.

Cloud's hand drifted down to hers, feeling her ring slide along his as he interlaced their fingers together and he lifted it to his lips in a soft kiss, finally leaning over to look at her completely.

"Good morning, Mrs. Strife." Every time he said the words, a thrill went through his entire body and he was sure she could feel it as she smiled sweetly at him, snuggling against him.

"And good morning to you, ." She paired her greeting with a soft press of lips to his and he let his free hand drift to cradle her face, not wanting her to part just yet.

"My loving husband," she murmured into the kiss and he held her tight to him.

"You know how much I love hearing you say that," he sighed against her, finally letting her lips go as he rest his forehead against hers, looking deeply into her hazel eyes. He could get lost in their warm honey depths and be content for hours.

"And you know how much I love saying it, Cloud." She gave him an Eskimo kiss and he couldn't help chuckling; she always had that effect on him when she was being so sweet. She was always amazingly sweet.

Tifa snuggled back down into the pillows, pulling Cloud with her as he gently lay at her side. "I could get used to waking up like this," she sighed, rolling onto her side and into his arms, tilting her head up for another kiss which he granted immediately.

"Yes, you can, because I won't stop waking you up like this, Teef. Just like I won't stop loving you." His words made his cheeks warm a little, nuzzling into her shoulder to let his smile relax. He was smiling like a freaking idiot but he didn't care, he loved her and she loved him.

Tifa sat up a little taking the initiative this time and kissing him passionately. "It's always been you I've been waiting for you, Cloud. Nobody else, not ever."

"And I'm so happy you waited, Tifa." They lay back down in bed, their arms entangled around each other. "You have made me the happiest man in the world, and that will never stop."

The couple fell into a comfortable silence together, kissing and caressing tenderly. The presence of love was tangible in the air, all around them in a halo that never left, would never end and never stop. As it was meant to be.

The End.


End file.
